


I Won't Say It

by Nekokratik



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen, Inspired by Disney, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor, just a fluffy little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: They were making their way back home after a long day. As usual, Ace and his brothers lived around the same neighborhood as Marco and his family, so they walked as a group until they had to part ways.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	I Won't Say It

"All right, bye! See you guys tomorrow!" 

"Bye!" 

They parted ways with Marco and his brothers going one way, and Ace and his brothers going the other way. Ace turned to look back and watched as the other group walked away. 

When he turned back around, he was met with two grinning faces. 

"Care to share?" Sabo asked. 

Ace sighed. 

"If there is a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that." 

"Who do you think you are kidding?" Luffy laughed. 

"He is the earth and heaven to you," Sabo joined in. "Try to keep it hidden, brother, we can see right through you." 

"Ace, you can't conceal it! We know how you're feeling, who you thinking of," Luffy said as he swung their joined hands. 

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," Ace grumbled. 

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?" Sabo asked. 

"It's too cliché! I won’t say I'm in love," Ace snapped, but upon noticing their frowns he realized they were only trying to help. He continued in a softer voice, "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "Get a grip, man, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."" 

"Ace, you can't deny it, who you are is how you're feeling," Luffy smiled at him as he continued swinging their hands. 

"Brother, we're not buying," Sabo patted him in the back. "Dude, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up to that you got it bad." 

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," Ace grumbled. 

"Give up! Give in!" Luffy chanted. 

"Check the grin, you're in love," Sabo laughed. 

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love," Ace tried to wave away their grinning faces. 

"Give up! Give in!" Luffy repeated. 

"Check the grin! You're in love!" Sabo teased. 

"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" Ace said as he started chasing them. 

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love!" Sabo laughed as he dodged the other's hands. 

"You're way off base! I won't say it!" Ace growled. His irritation was further fueled by Luffy sticking his tongue out at him. "Get off my case, I won't say it!" 

"Man, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love," Sabo said as he swung an arm around him. Luffy joined him and hugged Ace from the other side. 

Ace sighed. 

"At least out loud," Ace whispered. "I won't say I'm in love."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! If you still can't guess, this is based on "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules. Amazing song, even better imagining the ASL trio singing it.


End file.
